Nightmares
by PeskyPixiee
Summary: Beast Boy has issues with the Beast again, and they get it under control... for now. But what will happen when Raven suddenly disappears? Will the dark empath be reunited with her team? You'll have to read to find out. BBXRAE  *The rewrite of my original.


**MY BRAIN'S CREATIVE CELL COUNT HAS BEEN TOO LOW TO MAKE BABY STORIES FOR A LONG, LONG TIME, GUYS. I'M SO SORRY.**

**But I miss writing oh so much (really), and I've been dying to do something on fanfiction lately...**

**So I'm re-writing this atrocity. My very first story, 506 gazillion times better (hopefully). Kk, eervego.**

Raven woke up in a cold sweat; ever since the incident with the beast, she couldn't help having all of those nightmares. But this one was different- it was worse.

The sorceress got up, put on her stout navy boots, and, draping her dark cloak over her figure, she then walked down the lifeless corridor to Beast Boy's bedroom. _'What am I doing?'_ she questioned herself as she rapped on the door. "Beast Boy?" Raven asked in her typical monotonous voice. All of a sudden the door slid open, but alas, there was no half-asleep, zombie-like changeling swaying on the spot in front of her. "Hello?" she cooed softly into the darkness.

Raven shuffled through various items of clothing, leftover food containers (remnants of their aged habitants often present), and several other questionable objects. Reaching the tall double-bunk bed, it became clear to the girl that a cotton sheet on the bottom layer was draped over a silouhetted, breathing lump. Straining her neck to view the top bunk, she realized that said lump abided there due to the fact that the above matress' entirety was covered with ancient, useless junk. Raven, shaking her head, silently stood over it, contemplating what to do next. Suddenly, Beast Boy awoke to this dark figure looming above him. "NYAAH‼" he squealed, as he unintentionally leaped into the air and landed on the floor with a thud.

The green boy had startled Raven, although she reacted quickly enough, pulling her cape hood over her head as not to show it. Beast Boy hastily jumped to his feet when he realized that it was only his friend (though, to be fair, she was somewhat creepy- but he digressed). For he had been in the midst of a nightmare, as well. "Uh-hum," he started, as his cheeks blushed a light shade of brown; he thanked every god that she couldn't see him clearly right now. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Beast Boy inquired with a goofy grin plastered upon his face.

"Uh… I was, just… checking." Raven stated with an air of false firmness, attempting to not sound totally insane whilst still trying to make sense of it all herself.

"...Um, okay?" Beast Boy replied, bewildered. He then looked around sarcastically- "Well… it looks like everything's good here, sooooo I think you can go now… unless, of course, you want to keep watching me sleep." he joked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I wasn't-" Raven started. 'Oh, forget it.' she thought with a sigh. "Goodnight, Beast Boy." she finished instead. The changeling smiled.

"Night!" he replied, and she left his room.

"We all heard sounds last night." Robin, the group's leader, stated suspiciously as Beast Boy entered the Titan's Tower common room the next morning- er, well, more near afternoon, that is.

"Tell me, friend Beast Boy," Starfire asked. "Were you having mares of the night?"

Following a few unnoticed glances, Beast Boy replied, "Um, yeah, I was Star." He grinned at her poor grammar usage.

"Well, in that case, you're awful jolly." Cyborg said, cramming as many types of meat as robotically possible. Beast Boy shuddered, but nonetheless smiled thereafter.

"Eh, I'm not gonna let a little bad dream kill my mood." Beast Boy replied with a careless shrug.

"Hey, has anyone seen Raven?" Robin changed the subject.

"I dunno." Beast Boy said.

"Not me." Starfire piped in.

"Naw, haven't seen her all mornin', man. She's probably in her room, reading or somethin'. You know how she is." Cyborg said, before practically inhaling yet another breakfast sausage link.

"...Sooooo…" Beast Boy interrupted the silence that had just grounded. "Who's up for a strictly-organic breakfast? ...Anyone? Come on, you can't resist the tofu..."

Raven was actually meditating upon the roof of Titan's Tower. She had woken up early (even for her) after her long night of receiving little to no sleep, and had decided to watch the sun rise for a couple of hours. However, she had grown bored of this when she found herself unable to clear her mind of her nightmare from the previous night, so she had begun meditating.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos… Azarath, metrion, zinthos… Azarath, metrion, zin-"

Raven's chant was sharply interrupted by what had sounded like a footstep behind her. But when her mantra died away, nothing could be heard. Perhaps she was simply the victim of paranoia, brought on from the fear she had experienced the previous night. The sorceress didn't even bother looking, but just continued to meditate and attempt to forget about the ill dreams.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos… Azarath, metri-"

This time, she was positive that she had heard something outside of her head.

"Who's there?" Raven seemingly demanded to know from the air around her. She glanced around and didn't spot anything even remotely peculiar. Believing herself to simply be in need of more sleep, though still uneasy, Raven strutted slowly back inside, pushing the strange noises to the back of her head and focusing on making it down to her warm, inviting bed.

**VOILA. Chapter 1- fin! (Again). And now I'm going to go to sleep. Muah! Review, recommend, flame- whatever you wish, you know you know. Nanight, xxoxo. -Evs**

**p.s. Also, if you're really sweet and have a lottle (see what I did there... kind of?... me neither) extra time on your hands, you could go read the first chapter of the original story (it's short!) and compare it to this one, and feel free to leave a review or PM me discussing it. I'll love you forever. C: (Seriously, guys. Forever's a lot of love.)**


End file.
